


The Miracle Of Life

by XxXKatieLouXxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXKatieLouXxX/pseuds/XxXKatieLouXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione are married and yes Hermione's pregnant. Find out what happens during the births of both their children and afterwards too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rose Bailey Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Ron and Hermione are married and yes Hermione's pregnant. Find out what happens during the births of both their children and afterwards too.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine!

The Weasley household was quiet, too quiet. The usually buzzing house was peaceful without any nieces, nephews or godchildren there.  
"GET UP!" screamed Hermione, startling Ron so much he fell off the bed.  
"ugh..."  
"RONALD WEASLEY, unless you want to deliver the baby yourself I suggest to get me to St. Mungo's! NOW!"  
"The baby's coming?"  
"Yes, now give me my phone."  
"Why?"  
"Because I need to phone my parents to tell them. ARGGHHH!"  
"Are you okay, Hermione?"  
"Yes, I'm fine it was just a contraction. Now give me the phone!"  
"Okay, here."  
(Hermione on the phone) "Hello, mum, dad. Yes I'm fine, it's just that the baby's coming, now! I'll send Ron to get you soon, okay, bye."  
"Ron, get me to St. Mungo's and then get my parents and contact everyone else."

 ***At St. Mungo's***  
(Ron to the receptionist) "Hello, my Wife is in labour."  
"And your Wife's name is?"  
"Hermione, Hermione Weasley."  
"Lower Ground Floor, Room 14C, Mr. Weasley."

 ***In the room***  
"I'm going to your parents, will you be okay Hermione?"  
"I'll be fine, bye. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"ARGHHH!"

 ***In the waiting room outside room 14C***  
Everyone was here, and I mean everyone. Bill with Fleur and their children, Charlie, Percy with Audrey and their children, George with a 3 months pregnant Angelina and little Fred, a very pregnant Ginny with Harry and baby James, Molly and Arthur, David and Jean Granger, Andromeda with Teddy, a very pregnant Luna with Rolf and their children and Neville with a newly pregnant Hannah Longbottom (née Abbott). Everyone was waiting anxiously for Ron to rush out and scream the baby was here. They sat and waited in silence, until the suddenly heard someone screaming.  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT RONALD WEASLEY!" Yes, it had happened, Hermione had done the seemingly impossible and broke the countless silencing wards placed on the room.  
"IF YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN, I WILL LITERALLY CASTRATE YOU! AND DON'T THINK I WON'T BECAUSE I'VE DONE IT SOMEONE BEFORE! ARGHHH!"

And that's when Ron rushed out of the room screaming that she's here. Rose Bailey Weasley, the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley and the goddaughter of Harry and Ginny Potter, had finally arrived.


	2. Hugo Joseph Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione are married and yes Hermione's pregnant. Find out what happens during the births of both their children and afterwards too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione are married and yes Hermione's pregnant. Find out what happens during the births of both their children and afterwards too.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine!

The Weasley household was quiet, too quiet. The house was peaceful, for once. The reason for this unusual serenity was because everyone was at the Burrow for the annual 'Weasley & Friends' get together. In the Burrow, however, it was the complete the opposite. The Burrow was chaotic with every single one of the Weasley's, Potter's, Longbottom's, Scamander's, Teddy and Andromeda and even the Granger's there. The women, who were sitting inside while the men were outside playing with the children, were discussing the two new babies that were about to be born into the family. Hermione and Ginny, one 9 months pregnant and the other 8 and a half, were nearly ready to give birth and both very happy about it.  
"Oh Merlin!"  
"What's wrong Hermione?" everyone asked at once.  
"Well, either the baby has just sat on my bladder and made me wet myself or he's coming now!"  
"Get Ron and the others!" screamed Molly Weasley.  
Luna, Audrey and Angelina rushed outside the boys and the children while the others helped calm down Hermione.  
Fleur apparated to Hermione and Ron's and fetched her overnight bag from their living room. "To St. Mungo's!"  
Ron called as he came in, pretending to be superman, making everyone laugh.  
"Ron, you watch too much TV." Hermione giggled. "ARGHHH!"

 ***At St. Mungo's***  
"Lower Ground Floor, Room 14C!" the receptionist called immediately recognising the group.  
"Thanks!" Ron called back.

 ***In the waiting room, again***  
Unlike two years ago when they were last here for Hermione, the room wasn't silent or full of people anxiously waiting, no it was a room full of bets on 'How Long It Will Take For Hermione To Break The Silencing Wards'. So far the only ones left in were Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna.  
"ARGHHH!"  
And Harry had won.  
"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU RONALD WEASLEY! NO I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU AND THEN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! ARGHHH!"  
"Here we go again." Teddy whispered to Victorie.  
Ron then came out sporting a broken nose screaming that Hugo was here.  
"Episkey." Luna said pointing her wand at Ron.  
"Ow! Thanks Luna."  
"You're welcome, now let me see my godson!"  
"Yeah, I want to see my godson too!" Neville called.  
"Fine, you can come in first, then the grandparents and then the rest of you."  
After Bill and Fleur had left, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Rose went in to see Hermione and Hugo.  
"Hi!" said an strangely cheerful though exhausted Hermione. Before anyone could even think of saying 'Hi' back, Rose shouted while jumping up and down, "MUMMY, CAN I HOLD HIM, PLEASE?"  
"You can if you're very careful and stop jumping up and down."  
"YAY!"  
And Ron helped Rose hold Hugo.  
"Can we hold him too Aunt Hermione? Please?" James and Albus said simultaneously while putting on their very best puppy dog faces.  
"Of course, if you're very careful and your dad helps you."  
"Thanks Aunt Hermione!"  
After Harry helped both James and Albus hold Hugo, he himself held him properly and then Ginny held him too.  
Ginny handed Hugo to Hermione and all was well.

"ARGHHH!"  
Well nearly everything.  
"Ginny are you okay?" Everyone asked.  
And so the process began again.

Hugo Joseph Weasley, the son of Ron and Hermione Weasley and the godson of Luna Scamander and Neville Longbottom and Lily Luna Potter, the daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter and the goddaughter of Teddy Lupin and Victorie Weasley, had finally arrived.


	3. The Mysterious Castration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione are married and yes Hermione's pregnant. Find out what happens during the births of both their children and afterwards too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione are married and yes Hermione's pregnant. Find out what happens during the births of both their children and afterwards too.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine!

A month after the 'Double Birth Incident' had happened, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Rolf, Neville and Hannah where sitting in Hermione and Ron's living room while the children were in the Burrow (Molly and Arthur had become the Longbottom's and Scamander's honorary family so they had also become their children's childminders) all except Hugo and Lily who were still with their parents but at the moment they were both asleep upstairs. "Hey, Hermione. I was just thinking about when you had Rose and Hugo, and both times you threatened me with castration and when you were having Rose you said that you had done it someone before. So who was this person and why did you do it?" Ron asked in a innocent voice while batting his eye lids and pouting. "You know I always wondered that too." Harry said. "Me too." the others chimed in. "Oh, erm... well..." "Go on, you can tell us!" said Ginny. "It was during 6th year, and it was because he was annoying me by trying to make be his girlfriend and by trying to get me to sleep with him, neither of which happened by the way. So after one of his attempts I told him what I really thought about him."

 ***Flashback***  
Hermione was sitting on her usual table in the school library when HE came over and asked the same question he'd been asking her once a month for the past 5 and a half months.  
"Hermione, why won't you go out with me? I mean I'm handsome and we could really get to know each other, if you know what I mean."  
"That's it! I had enough of you, do you really want to know why I won't go out with you?"  
He nodded.  
"It's because you're rude, obnoxious, cocky, conceited and just purely vile. You're a horrible person who treats women like they are possessions and everyone else like crap. You walk around thinking you're better than everyone. Like everyone else is beneath you. You put others down as long as you think it will make you look better. Your an arrogant boy, who I will NEVER go out with or even fancy in the slightest. And why would I go out with you when I'm in love with someone else?"  
"And who is this someone else? It's not Weasley is it?"  
Hermione blushed at this, but he didn't notice and carried on putting Ron down.  
"I mean he's the worst keeper I have ever seen. He's hopeless. He's not even handsome. And he has a girlfriend."  
"For your information, he isn't a terrible keeper, hopeless and he is handsome and unlike some people he treats people right. And as for Lavender he doesn't even fancy her and he has been trying to get rid of her for months."  
And with that she stormed out of the library but not before she turned her wand on him and muttered a castration charm.  
 ***End Of Flashback***

"Hermione that was a interesting story but we still don't know who it was." said Luna.  
"You mean you can't guess who I was talking about?"  
Everyone except for Ron shook their heads.  
"So you know who it is then Ronald?"  
"Of course I do, there are only two people who you would ever say that to."  
"And who are these people then?"  
"Draco Malfoy and Cormac McLaggen."  
"And how do you know which one I was referring too?"  
"Well, I know that one of their wives has just found out she's pregnant again."  
"And how do you know this?"  
"Well at Hugo's last checkup, he was their with his son standing outside a room and then she came out hugged him and told him she was pregnant again. So it must mean that the person you castrated was-"  
And that's when the 8 adults heard Lily and Hugo crying. Ginny and Hermione rushed upstairs with a bottle each to get their youngest children. When they came back downstairs saying that Hugo and Lily had fell back asleep, Ginny all but screamed at Ron and Hermione.  
"So who is he? Malfoy or McLaggen?"  
"Do you really think Malfoy would want to go out with me? The muggle born best friend of Harry Potter? I didn't think so, no the idiotic Cormac McLaggen had been asking me the exact same question since the night of Slughorn's Christmas party."


	4. What The Future Holds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione are married and yes Hermione's pregnant. Find out what happens during the births of both their children and afterwards too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione are married and yes Hermione's pregnant. Find out what happens during the births of both their children and afterwards too.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine!

Massive. That's the word (or any other word that has the same meaning) people use to describe the family. There is no other way to sum the Weasley family (don't forget even the Longbottoms and Scamanders are included). There are hundreds of them and they were about to have a loads more. Is it even possible that so many of them are pregnant? Victorie Lupin is pregnant with child number four, Dominque is pregnant with her second child, Louis' wife is pregnant with their first and second child, James' and Albus' wives are pregnant with their first child, Rose and her husband Scorpius Malfoy are expecting their final child (they hope) - child number five, Hugo's wife is pregnant with their third child and Lily is pregnant with her first, second and third child. That's eleven children that are soon to come. They aren't even that old seeing as the oldest is only 36 and the youngest are 28. Well, when you have such a big family already you're used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List Of How Many Children Each Person Of This Generation Has Had In My Story:  
> Victorie Lupin-4  
> Dominique Wood-2  
> Louis Weasley-2  
> Fred (II) Weasley-2  
> Roxanne Finch-Fletchley-6  
> Molly (II) Boot-3  
> Lucy Davies-2  
> James Potter-1  
> Albus Potter-1  
> Lily Thomas-3  
> Rose Malfoy-5  
> Hugo Weasley-3  
> Lorcan Scamander-1  
> Lysander Scamander-3  
> Suzanne Finnigan (née Longbottom)-4


End file.
